RUKIA'S HAREM
by ceiyn
Summary: When you have Byakuya, Renji and Ichigo just dying for your attention, why should you have to choose? Why not enjoy all of them? Queen Rukia is sexy, sassy, and having fun. T rating is for violence, sexy kissing and some cussing. I will try to keep it at T for as long as possible. I put Ichigo as the second character but it really could be any of the three.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach.

I think I may have read some kind of Rukia harem story in the past, but I honestly do not remember exactly how it went or who wrote it. Please forgive me if this story is the same theme as another, I have read so many stories now that I can't keep track of them at all.

Rukia sat on her purple velvet and silver, jewel-encrusted throne boredly, looking at the movie-theatre sized TV in front of her.

"Is there nothing else on?"

She tapped her sparkling nails on the side of her huge T.V. remote, the other hand occupied by an amethyst - covered septyre.

"I have already seen this episode of Chappy. Oh well, on this other channel that new live action Chappy movie will be on in a few minutes." Rukia sighed, fidgeting in her elaborate gothic Lolita style dress. Its black corset was embroidered in a purple cherry-blossom pattern and embellished with pearls, with a sheer black neckline and sleeves. The black satin poofy skirt barely covered her upper thighs. Her hair was beautifully done in an up-do around a sparkling, purple-jeweled crown, and amethysts and pearls dripped from her neck and fingers. A thick velvet and fur queen's robe surrounded her.

Byakuya stood beside her perfectly straight, in an immaculate butler's tuxedo, carrying a silver tray with a fruity cocktail on it. Rukia snapped her fingers and he knelt close to her and handed her the drink, making sure that his hand brushed hers.

"Thank you, nii-sama." Rukia rolled her eyes.

Byakuya remained kneeling and stared heatedly into her eyes. "It is my life and my pleasure but to serve you, my queen mistress. Anything that you require I will obtain for you. You are-"

"That's enough, nii-sama."

Byakuya's grey eyes sparkled into hers "My quee-"

"I said that's enough, Nii-sama!"

He bowed and stood silently next to her.

She rattled and pulled on the silver chain next to her.

"Here, doggy," Rukia called, making kissey noises. Renji, his glorious long deep red hair hanging about his face and down onto his big, gorgeous, muscled naked chest crawled up to her on his hands and knees. She patted her lap and he rested one big, masculine hand on her fishnet stocking covered thigh. She pushed back her heavy robe to reach out and stroke his lovely hair and molded temples. His eyes glittered at her. Rukia caressed the side of his face and defined jaw, moving slowly down to his finely muscled neck. As she slowly worked her way down to his chest, Renji leaned over and licked her arm and then her neck. Rukia giggled as goosebumps arose all over her and her toes curled.

"No, no, doggy, no licking! He he! Stop that, now you be a good dog." She patted her leg and Renji leaned his head over onto her stocking covered lap. She stroked his lovely hair and twirled it between her fingers.

The added weight caused her legs to push down slightly.

"Arg, slave, up!" Rukia furrowed her brow and lifted one leg to kick at her footstool with her spike platform lace-up boots.

"Hey, stop that!" Ichigo, still on his hands and knees in front of her, turned his orange head to scowl at her.

"Whip, nii-sama." Byakuya kneeled, producing a lovely black riding crop with an amethyst-studded handle.

Ichigo sighed.

"You just keep adding on to your punishment don't you?" Rukia smirked. She stood and Renji raised up to sit back on his heels. She reached out with her whip and slashed it across his back raising three long, red welts.

"_Bitch_!" he yelled.

"You are just asking for it today. It truly is amazing how much you want me to punish you." The welts faded completely says she spoke.

"I will never get over that automatic regeneration, simply amazing." Ichigo scowled in her direction as she spoke. She grinned. "I think that this calls for more!" she declared happily.

"Slave, front!" she commanded. Ichigo rose to a kneeling position in front of her, his perfect bare abdominal muscles rippling as he moved. His low-slung hakama pants revealed the beautifully defined v of his hips. Rukia didn't remove her eyes from his body as he moved. Ichigo tried to scowl, but couldn't keep a tiny half smirk from the corner of his mouth as he watched her watch him. He stared into her eyes as she whipped him ten more times. By the time she had finished, the first one was already fading. This time, Ichigo gave absolutely no response, and instead watched her intently.

Ruka gave a loud shreaking noise as she glared down at him with her hands on her hips. With him on his knees, they were still almost eye to eye, even with her platform heels raising her about five inches off of the ground.

"Dammit! You know, if you were to cry, for example, I may be forced to reward you. What the fuck! Must I say everything out loud! Slaves should know their place!" She pursed her lips and whipped him repeated across his chest. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly, and then he closed them tightly, blinking and trying to frown mournfully. He managed to get a small drip of moisture to drip from the corner of his eye.

"Bullshit! Do you think that there is any way that I would believe such a pathetic act?! Nii-sama!" she screeched.

"Yes, my mistress! What is it that you desire?" he prostrated himself at her feet and began kissing from her foot up her leg. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Rukia kicked Byakuya off of herself adding an extra hard kick to his arm after he released her. Byakuya rubbed his arm and looked up into her eyes with a sexy smirk. Seeing that, Rukia's mouth opened slightly and she reached down to haul him up by the front of his immaculate butler's uniform to smash their lips together. He kissed her back passionately, slowly bringing his hands to her waist. She grabbed a handful of his inky black hair and pulled his face back away from hers until their noses were almost touching and stared into his heavily lidded eyes, both breathing slightly heavy, feeling each other's warm, wet breath. She stuck out her small pink tongue and licked both of his lips.

"Mmm, nii-sama, you taste good. Be good and maybe I will let you have more dessert later." her eyes burned into his open smirk. She touched her lips to his, lingering momentarily. Blinking, she moved away and suddenly smacked Byakuya hard across the face.

Want more? He he! Let me know! I'm a complete review whore!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that took me so long. I've actually had far more than this done for a long time. I have been conflicted regarding whether I want to take this to the M rating or not. That probably seems like a small thing to many, however, who knows who may google you and come up with this. These stories are screaming in my mind to be written, however, and they just will not be denied. So the next chapter will be M, sorry. Thanks for the reviews, they really are an incredible encouragement to me.

"Bad nii-sama! You made me forget what I was doing ..." Rukia stepped back to stand by Renji, petting his hair as he leaned on her side. Byakuya scrambled to his feet and resumed his place behind her, somehow managing to look perfect once again. Rukia considered while tapping her booted toe.

"Ah yes! Nii-sama, turn up slave's riatsu-inhibiting collar. That thing is not working nearly good enough."

"My mistress," Byakuya reverently began, fiddling with the switches on the jeweled collar on Ichigo's neck, "it is almost at full strength. May I have Urahara design a stronger one?"

Rukia scratched under her crown absently with her free hand. "Yeah, and have my jeweler design me a new crown while you're at it. This ones's too heavy and scratchy."

"Same colors, my mistress?"

"You know, I've been thinking about trying something in green."

"Yes, my mistress."

"Oh, and have designs for slave's new collar in either red or some kind of yellow stones. I think that those might be better colors on him."

"Of course, my mistress."

During this exchange, Ichigo scowled absently and scratched his chest where the last of the welts were disappearing, the sparkling, silver chains that connected the beautifully engraved cuffs on his wrists and ankles jingled with the movement.

"You!" Rukia screeched at Ichigo, hands back on her hips. Ichigo turned his scowl towards her. She pointed a long, purple sparkly nail at him and walked towards him until it was poking into his chest. She leaned her face close to his.

"Why the fuck is it so fucking hard to hurt you?!" She screamed in his face. A drop of blood dripped down from the spot her nail poked him on. Suddenly, she tweaked his nipple with her other hand as hard as she could.

"AAAAAAAAAAACK!" Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs.

Rukia burst out laughing.

"Slave, you are so much fun to play with!" She grinned, inches from his nose, at his deep scowl. His scowl wavered almost imperceptibly. She laughed again and bent her head and slowly licked up the tiny trail of blood on his chest, lightly licking the already healed cut her fingernail had made. His scowl faded as she straightened and laughed in his face again. Rukia leaned forward and bit his lower lip hard, caressing the side of his face with one hand. Pulling back, she laughed lightly at his passionate stare. She smacked him twice with the whip again and tossed it over her shoulder. Byakuya ran over to pick it up.

She climbed over onto Ichigo's back.

"Rise," she ordered imperially, "I'm hungry, let's go eat." Ichigo stood and they walked in line out of the room, with Byakuya smoothly opening doors for them. Rukia alternately pulled Ichigo's hair, kicked him with her boots, or bit him as walked, laughing as he emitted a variety of yelps and mumbled curses. As they arrived in the dining room, Ichigo was almost wrestling Rukia to prevent her from kicking him in the balls with her heavy shoes. At her "Down!" command, he breathed a sigh of relief. She giggled softly and pinched his side hard as she slid off his back.


End file.
